Laryngoscopes are used to reposition body organs such as the tongue, for example, to prepare for intubation during medical procedures. A laryngoscope is grasped by and manually manipulated to achieve desired reposition of the body organs. However, a considerable force may be necessary to achieve the desired repositioning. Application of such force may risk injury to both the patient and, also potentially, the operator. Appropriate positioning of the laryngoscope is critical for successful intubation.